


Darkness in the Library

by koalathebear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library at night. Trapped. There's an evil creature there, too. I really don't know where this came from either. It hopped into my head yesterday as a slightly different story but then morphed into this one. Don't worry about telling me if you don't like it - I realise it's a bit ... different. :D Set during Goblet of Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness in the Library

Hermione's head snapped around sharply, her quill falling from her fingers to the table. She took a deep breath and then tried to breathe more quietly. The lighting in the library had dimmed abruptly for no apparent reason and she had heard the sound of a scream that was abruptly silenced.

Rising slowly from the table where she had been studying, she glanced around nervously, her breathing unsteady. Caution told her not to use her wand to light her way in case she drew attention to herself. Instead, she gripped it tightly in her hand and began to walk down the aisles of the section of the library where she had been sitting. She cautiously glanced down each aisle, peering around each corner warily, trying to identify the source of the muffled sound she had heard.

She loved the library, had always loved the smell of the dust, the dark and shadowy corners, the rustling of the pages and the peace and quiet she could find there. Not tonight though, tonight the library had suddenly become an almost frightening place. She suddenly realised that she appeared to be completely alone. Previously friendly and welcoming corners and aisles now seemed filled with strange menace. Every sound caused her to glance around in panic and she was annoyed at herself for her jumpiness.

She stumbled at something at her feet and looked down. To her horror, it was the prone figure of Madam Pince, slumped bonelessly on the ground. Hermione bit back a cry of fear and she dropped to her knees, keeping a firm grasp of her wand and frantically sought a pulse. To her relief, the witch's pulse still thudded strong and steadily beneath her cold, shaking fingers.

There was a sharp sound like wind rushing past at a location not far away .... like wings or a cloak darting by. Hermione tried to identify the direction of the sound, looking around swiftly, her eyes looking into the air blindly.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in here? I thought I'd got everyone out of the library," a low voice said in a furious whisper. She looked up into a pair of angry grey eyes. She recognised the tall youth as Cedric Diggory immediately. Who didn't know the famous Hufflepuff prefect who had already managed to pass two of the Triwizard Tournament's tasks? From the expression in his accusing eyes he knew who she was, too.

The anger drained out of him as he looked down in concern at the body on the ground.

"Is she ....?"

"She's alive," Hermione whispered. Relief filled his eyes and he exhaled swiftly. "Help me drag her over there and hide her where it's safe ...." Hermione told him and Cedric nodded. He brushed aside her efforts to help him and picked the old woman up in his arms easily and carried her over to an empty bookshelf, sliding her onto the bottom shelf and hoping that no one would see her.

"I was with the other prefects, we thought we'd emptied the library ... Hermione Granger, I know you love the library but what are you doing here? Didn't you know that something's got onto the grounds tonight?" he demanded in a quiet whisper.

Hermione shook her head, her face very pale. "I spent most of the afternoon in the Dangerous Books room. Harry and Ron left a while ago ... I didn't know anything ...I just noticed then ..." she said. "What's happening?" she demanded urgently.

A muscle moved in Cedric's pale jaw.

"There's ... something in here ...." Hermione whispered, fear colouring her voice and her face. "I heard it ..."

Cedric nodded grimly. "I know .... " he told her. "I heard the sound of a voice - I thought it was a child's voice ... so I came in here to make sure everyone was safely out of the library ... and now it's put a charm .. hex or bloody curse on all the doors - we can't get out of the library and no one can come in either. I tried _Alohomora_ but even that didn't work," he told her looking frustrated. Hermione's dark eyes widened in apprehension.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I don't know .." he said shaking his head. "Someone or something ..... already went after Fleur and Krum today ... they're both all right but in the infirmary ... claw marks on their arms .... same with Potter although his injuries aren't as bad - just a bit shaken .... I can only assume this thing's after me now - which is why it lured me in here". He looked at Hermione and gave her a very wry and rueful grin. "Sorry you got embroiled in it, Granger ..." he told her with an air of regretful apology.

"Don't be stupid, it's not like it's your fault," she said fiercely. "Nothing's been right around here ever since this stupid Tournament started," she said fiercely.

Cedric gave a soft laugh and then held a finger to his lips.

Holding his wand in his hand, he indicated that she should stay behind him as he crept around the side of one long row of bookshelves, peering into the darkness at whatever shadowy creature was lurking in the library. They heard the sound of something being dragged along the ground and two very pale faces peeked out from behind the stack.

"It's got a student .." Hermione whispered in horror seeing something being dragged along the ground by its feet.

Cedric peered into the darkness, his eyes straining to catch a glimpse. "It's tall ..... dark in colour .... shifting form ... indistinct aura .. I think it's levitating .... but ... I think I can see wings ....? What are you doing, Granger?" he demanded as he saw Hermione rifling furiously through a book. _Dark Shadowy Creatures and How To Kill Them_.

"Well if we can identify it, then we can subdue it," Hermione told him. "I mean we can't just go rushing in throwing spells at it blindly!"

"We're not going to take it on at all," Cedric said grimly. "We just have to stay put until the teachers figure out a way to unlock the bloody doors and rescue us. No offence Granger, but I don't that think either of us have got what it takes to defeat that ... creature whatever it is .."

"But more people could be injured if they come rushing in unawares," Hermione pointed out.

Cedric sighed. "You've got a point," he said and reached out for a copy of _Slightly Green Dark Shadowy Creatures and How To Kill Them_.

"It doesn't seem to be a ghoul ... and it can't be a zombie ..." Hermione said.

"No it didn't try to eat Madam Pince's brain," Cedric said absently as he hastily flicked through the pages of his heavy volume.

"How many wings did it have?"

"I didn't get a clear look".

"Well how many toes did it have on its feet?"

"I didn't say it had toes".

"Claws then?"

"I don't know if it even has _feet_....." Suddenly he froze. "I can hear it," Cedric said as he could hear the sound of whistling wind .... a whipping sound through the air .... "Come on," he said seizing Hermione's s hand and pulling her after him.

Cedric could hear it, Hermione could _feel_ it. Cold fear was sliding across her skin, giving her gooseflesh and making panic prickle across her body. A dreadful voice was whispering on the air. A scream rose in her throat but suddenly a hand covered her mouth, preventing any sound from escaping.

"Keep it together, Granger," Cedric whispered bracingly into her ear. "Deep breaths .." he said gently. His voice was calm and steady. "All right?" he whispered questioningly.

She nodded, her eyes huge and wide over the top of his hand. "Good girl," he told her, giving her a crooked smile of encouragement and they edged along through the darkness along the walls, walking in and among the heavy and shadowy shelves. His hand was tight around hers, holding on securely.

The creature didn't know where they were but it had detected their presence, that much was apparent as it circled and rushed through the aisles of the library, whistling in and out of each aisle, almost seeming to taste the air to try to find them.

Cedric pulled Hermione down with him to the ground, covering her body with his and keeping them completely still, pulling his school robes over the both of them so that they blended into the darkness. His heart was pounding fast, swift and strong and she could feel it. She knew he was afraid but unlike her, his fear wasn't showing in his face. She could smell his scent. Clean and crisp, he smelt like soap and fresh air.

"It's going to be all right," he whispered against her ear. "Stay calm," he told and she nodded. She began to breathe easier when she heard the sound of the wind rush to the other end of the library searching for them.

"Granger - we don't even know what it is, we don't even know if we can bloody _look_ at it without turning to stone or dying.... "

"I know but it's not like we have a choice .." Hermione said, biting her lip as he sat up and helped her to her feet.

"Take off your shoes," he ordered her, indicating their heavy school shoes. "It doesn't seem to be able to see very well .... it seems to largely be relying on sound," he whispered close to her ear.

"You want to stink it to death with foot odour?" she demanded him.

"Very funny," he mouthed at her, pulling a face despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I have a better idea," she whispered in his ear.

" _Silencio_ ," she whispered, swishing and flicking her wand at their shoes and robes. Cedric's eyes widened and a smiled curved his mouth.

"Not bad," he whispered admiringly as their shoes and robes made no sound as they moved.

"What's the most powerful hex you know?" Cedric asked her urgently.

"Bat-Bogey Hex .." she whispered, referring to the charm that engorged an opponent's bogies to bat-size, gave them wings and made them attack his face.

"No don't use that, Granger - we don't know that it even has bogies," Cedric said shaking his head. "What else?"

"Conjunctivitis Curse," Hermione told him desperately.

"I'm not sure it has eyes," Cedric said shaking his head. "And don't try _Furnunculus_ either - no idea if boils would even make it pause".

"I know how to do _Locomotor Mortis_....." whispered,"but like you said, I'm not sure that it has legs.....you said it was levitating. How about a Bewitching Charm?" she asked him.

"We don't know that it sleeps, Granger. We've probably only got one shot so we've got to try to pick the surest bet ... it's a gamble I know. How good is your _Impedimenta_ or your _Expelliarmus_?" Hermione made a 'so-so' gesture with her hand. "Are you any good at duelling?" Cedric asked her urgently and Hermione shook her head, her eyes filled with mute misery. Cedric smiled tenderly and to her shock, he kissed her forehead briefly.

"Don't look like that, Granger. I've got a good feeling about us - we make an unstoppable team," he told her encouragingly. Her eyes widened in shock at the look of tenderness in his eyes. She'd seen him around school everywhere but he'd never even spoken to her - just a polite nod and a smile if he passed her. As far as she knew, he was going out with Cho who was not only one of the prettiest girls in Ravenclaw, she was possibly one of the prettiest at Hogwarts.

"Granger - do you know _Incarcerus_?" he asked her and she shook her head. "It's ok, I'll do that one if we need it. You can do _Petrificus Totalus_ or better still - try _Incendio_. If we hit it at once, maybe we can get it... or at least give ourselves more running time ... we just have to keep running around staying out of its way until the teachers get in ..."

Despite his bullish words, there was definite anxiety in his voice, doubt creeping into his eyes. His hand went down to her face, touching her cheek and smoothing her hair back from her face as he thought swiftly.

Cedric thought hard for a moment. "You're a fourth year ... Professor Moody would have already taught you Hex Deflection Charms, right?"

"Yes ...well we've started ... " Hermione told him.

Cedric gripped her hand. "Now you _listen_ to me .... try the hexes we discussed, but if things are looking ... bad ..... don't try and be heroic and do anything fancy...... you do a Banishing Charm ...... better still _Stupefy_ .... then use _Protego_ and then run .... run away as fast as you bloody can and whatever you do, do _not_ look back ..."

He quickly ran through what she had to do to make _Protego_ work.

"But what about you?" she demanded in horror.

"I know more hexes than you do," he told her bluntly. "I've got a better chance - I want you to run. Got it?"

"No," she protested. "It doesn't work that way. I'm not going to leave you behind to face ... that thing on your own!" she said fiercely.

"Stop being so stubborn," he told her. "You run - I might be able to protect myself but if you're there as well it might be harder," he told her.

"You're just saying that so I'll run," she said resentfully, glaring at him. He winked at her wickedly. Then he stiffened.

"Our friend's back," he whispered as there was a rush of cold, slightly foul wind. Just the whisper of that menacing wind made Hermione's skin crawl and she began to shiver.

It was closer this time, it paused, thinking, searching and hunting. Then it whipped around and both of them could _feel_ it hurtling through the air towards them.

"Oh _bugger_ ," Cedric muttered, pulling her violently to her feet. Without another word, both of them started to run. They ran almost the length of the library, darting in and out of the shelves, feeling the creature get closer and closer. The sound of the wind grew louder and now they could hear laughter, malicious and faintly triumphant laughter that was not in the slightest bit human. It was calling their _names_.....

When Cedric realised that they couldn't run any longer, Cedric shouted " _Lumos_!" so that they could at least see the monster they faced.

What they saw made them both recoil and a sound of horror escaped Hermione's throat but Cedric's hand tightened over Hermione's.

"Seems we were right to exclude the hexes we did," Cedric muttered. "Don't forget what I said, Granger," he said in a low voice as they both stood with wands at the ready. He released her hand and as the creature rushed towards them, Hermione shouted _Stupefy_ at the same time Cedric shouted _Impedimenta_. It only delayed it for an instant and there was a shriek of pain, wings flapping and talons scoring at books which tumbled about it as it clawed for balance.

Cedric shouted at her. " _Run!_ "

 _"No!"_

"I promise you I'll be _right_ behind you, now just _run!_ " he shouted hoarsely and she heard him scream _Petrificus Totalus_.

She ran as fast as she could, pain in her side from the terror inside her. She heard Cedric a few paces behind her, shouting out hexes as he ran.

"Cedric - the Dangerous Books room is ahead of us if we can make it inside, the charm around the door might protect us if we can reverse its direction ... do you know how to do that?" she gasped.

"Got it!" he shouted as he was using _Wingardium Leviosa_ to hurl books at the creature that was pursuing them. The creature was almost upon them and he threw himself upon her, covering her body with his again so that he took the force of the creature's attack. The air was forced from her body as he landed on her painfully. She heard the sickening sound of tearing flesh, felt him flinch, heard him cry out in pain and then slump against her heavily. He was bleeding profusely as the creature flew past making sounds of laughter as it prepared for its second attack. Its killing blow.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"I _told_ you to run!" Cedric said hoarsely, pain causing his words to become very indistinct. "Go!" he ordered her.

"No!" she shouted. " _Stupefy_!" she screamed as she sent a stunning charm towards the creature which screamed, claws straining at the air. Cedric was too heavy for her to lift and for a moment she panicked.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her and in a sobbing voice, she muttered a lightening spell, grabbed him roughly and pulled him over her shoulder. Half running, half dragging him along beside her, her breath coming out in painful gasps she ran towards their destination.

They staggered inside the Dangerous Books Room and fell inside, Cedric landing heavily on top of Hermione yet again, knocking the breath out of the both of them as they lay slumped on the ground.

"The door!" Cedric gasped as he struggled with the spell to reverse the direction of the charm on the door, praying that he was doing it right. They would soon know.

" _Colloportus_ ," Hermione shouted as the door sealed, making a squelching sound. The creature was enraged, howling and flying through the air with fury, throwing itself against the door and windows which shook violently in reaction. "Oh ... you're bleeding ... there's so much blood," Hermione said looking in horror at the livid claw marks down Cedric's arm, frantic terror filling her eyes as it soaked his robes and he turned paler and paler.

She didn't know any spells to stop bleeding. Hermione's mouth tightened in resolution and in desperation she resorted to Muggle techniques - ripping at her school robes to use the fabric to staunch the blood flow.

"I'm so sorry, I know these aren't sterile bandages," she mumbled incoherently.

"What? Granger, we seem to have another problem on our hands," Cedric said in a low voice as the Dangerous Books started encircling them, snarling menacingly. The charm on the door that now prevented anything coming inside instead of leaving also had _them_ trapped inside the Dangerous Books room - a room which had been named that way with good reason. Furthermore, the charm that ordinarily kept the books subdued had been disturbed and the books began attacking them from every which direction. Both cried out in pain.

A heavy book hit Hermione on the cheek, snapping her head back. Her vision spun nauseatingly and she cried out in sharp pain. " _Protego_ ," Cedric mumbled weakly in a vain attempt to deflect the attacks. The books fell back momentarily, snarling their frustration as they circled again.

Cedric could feel himself rapidly losing consciousness. The creature outside the room was throwing itself at the door with increasing force, the sound growing louder and louder and they could hear their names being hissed malevolently.

They weren't going to last much longer in the room with the books attacking them. He could already see a large, clawed, fanged and slightly venomous book approaching them with a menacing sound.

"Unseal the door, Hermione," he said in a slurred voice. She'd managed to staunch the blood but he had already lost a great deal and it was affecting him.

 _"What?"_ she demanded in shock.

"We're not going to make it .... these books are almost as deadly as that thing ..." he muttered. "Unlock the door..... I'll reverse the charm again .." he said, his voice very faint. He had just realised that the creature's claw marks were poisoned. He could barely see and his body felt incredibly heavy.

"Hold on .. don't die on me," she begged him urgently. "Cedric, don't die," she pleaded even though she realised the futility of her words.

"Don't cry Granger, I have no intention of leaving you to face this mess alone.." she hadn't realised that tears were sliding down her cheeks. His hand reached up to brush the tears away. "You can do this ....I know you can," he whispered, struggling very hard to stay conscious. "Afer all this is over .... , I promise we'll .. play Quidditch together," he muttered with the air of someone promising a treat.

"But I don't like Quidditch!" Hermione protested and Cedric gave a shaky laugh.

"Do it now, Hermione".

" _Alohomora_!" Hermione shouted hoarsely and then cried out in agony as a book sank its fangs into her arm.

Cedric reversed the defensive charm and then screamed _Wingardium Leviosa_ at the top of his lungs, hurling the Dangerous Books at the creature which recoiled, screaming in agony as it was attacked by hundreds upon hundreds of Dangerous Books.

There was a brilliant, blinding flash of light and then everything went black.

***

"Bloody hell. She looks really awful. Are you sure she's going to be all right?" Ron said in a shocked and horrified voice.

"Cedric doesn't look much better ...." Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Ssssshhh, she's waking up," Ginny said anxiously.

"Cedric?" Hermione demanded as she looked up into 3 pale faces that were staring down at her anxiously.

The three of them exchanged speaking glances. Cedric, lying in the bed next to Hermione's had been the same. He had been surrounded by a group of his friends and the first word from his lips had been Hermione's name. He had demanded to know if Hermione was alive and he had refused to quieten until he had been assured that she was recovering. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey had chased all of his friends away. While she was doing that, Ron, Ginny and Harry had snuck past her to see Hermione.

When Cho had come to visit him, she had been shocked to find that he had scarcely recognised her, calling out Hermione's name feverishly.

"He's delirious, Cho," Harry had said softly in an attempt to comfort her when Cho had stood by Cedric's bed in the hospital wing, watching as Cedric's hand had reached out blindly for Hermione's hand.

"Granger ... take my hand .." Cedric muttered. "I won't let go ..."

"They were found in each other's arms, Harry," Cho said in a soft voice, her dark eyes filled with sadness.

"They've both been through a lot, Cho".

"Yes ... yes they have," Cho had said softly.

"I won't leave you, Granger ... I'm right here," Cedric had whispered.

Cho's eyes had met Harry's for a very long, speaking moment. Then she had leaned over and brushed a light kiss over Cedric's bruised cheek. There was a sorrowful air of farewell in the gesture and then she walked away without another word.

"He's alive, Hermione," Ginny said, pointing at the sleeping prefect lying in the bed next to Hermione's. The three of them were very worried-looking they stared at their injured friend. Harry had a snowy white bandage on his arm.

"I was attacked in one of the corridors - just like Krum and Fleur," Harry told Hermione whose dark eyes immediately went to his bandage.

"Don't try and talk, Hermione," Ron told her. "Some of the books that bit you and Cedric were venomous - Madam Pinch is still unconscious so Madam Pomfrey took a little while to try to work out exactly charms to use to cure you ..." His freckles were very prominent against his face, his red hair looking like a bright shock against his skin.

"And the creature that clawed Cedric also has poison in its claws," Harry said holding up his arm with a grimace,"So Cedric's in even worse shape than you ..."

"What was it .... why...?"

Harry shook his head. "No one knows ... Dumbledore thinks it was a type of harpy but it hurtled out the window as soon as the hexes on the door were broken so no one got a clear glimpse ..."

"What took them so long to unseal the doors?" Hermione demanded. "It felt like forever ...."

"No one here could break the curses on the door .... in the end, Ron had the brilliant idea of calling in the experts," Harry told Hermione. Ron looked modest.

"Yeah, curse breakers from Gringotts," Ginny told her earnestly. "The only problem was - the Gringotts Curse Breakers were all attending an international Curse Breakers Convention in Burkina Faso ... it took a while to get a few of them over here ..."

"How did it ..." Hermione asked.

"Someone had to have summoned the creature from within Hogwarts.. Snape found ... evidence of incantations ... it's a dark creature ... someone skilled in the dark arts who could control it had called it from the shadows," Ron told her.

"Is that really you, Granger?" a voice whispered faintly from the bed next to Hermione's and the look of joy that flooded Hermione's face at the sound made Ginny, Ron and Harry exchange glances that spoke volumes.

"Yes .. are you all right?" she demanded urgently.

Before he could answer, Professor Dumbledore approached with Madam Pomfrey.

"Away with you lot," Madam Pomfrey told them. "These two need their rest," she said but her voice was not stern

"Harry please remain behind for a moment," Dumbledore said gravely, his eyes very serious. Ron and Ginny both touched Hermione's hand gently before taking their leave, glancing back anxiously and inquiringly as they left.

Cedric's grey eyes were lucid as he rested his gaze on Dumbledore. Harry shifted nervously on the spot.

"Harry .... Cedric - I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I'm very worried about all of the things that have taken place since the commencement of the Tournament." Dumbledore looked at Harry's pale face. "Today's turn of events makes me fear that the situation is even more dark and dangerous than I had originally feared," his voice was very quiet.

Both boys nodded. "At the end of this school year, regardless of who wins the Tournament, I want my students safe, well ... and alive. All of them. A little of Professor Moody's paranoia wouldn't go astray," he said. He made a vain attempt to smile. "Look out for one another and be prepared for anything. You must think and question everything - your very lives depend on your caution".

"Got it, sir," Cedric said hoarsely.

"Same," Harry said with a nod. Dumbledore smiled at the three of them. He looked at Hermione and Cedric, bruised and battered beyond recognition.

"I'm proud of you both - you acted bravely in the face of much danger".

"Madam Pince may not be so happy when she wakes up and sees what we've done to her precious library," Cedric said with a grin.

Dumbledore smiled and took his leave.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing that something was troubling Harry.

"Cedric - Cho heard you calling out Hermione's name when she was here...."

Hermione caught her breath and remained very still, her gaze moving to Cedric's face.

Cedric's gaze was steady and he said nothing.

"She wasn't happy," Harry said awkwardly. "And the whole school knows that you were found in each other's arms ..."

"We were being attacked by a creature of darkness not to mention the hundreds of Dangerous Books with venomous fangs trying to devour us!" Hermione said tartly, wincing at the pain that shot through her at her sudden movement.

"Thanks for letting me know, Harry," Cedric said finally.

"I mean I explained to her that you were delirious ... you probably didn't know whose name you were calling ..."

"Thanks for that Harry, but I suspect it's a trifle hard to accidentally call out a name as multisyllabic as Hermione," Cedric said with a faint smile. "I called out the name I intended to call," he said bluntly and there was startled realisation in Harry's green eyes as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"Right," he said with a deep breath, feeling a little startled. "You two get better .... I'll be off," he said and waved at them before leaving, drawing the curtains around them to leave them alone. Viktor and Fleur had already been discharged from the hospital wing. Hermione and Cedric were the only two patients still there. The room was in darkness and the only illumination was from a small nearby lamp which gave off a faint glow.

There was a long moment's silence.

Hermione turned her head on her pillow and glanced over at Cedric. To her shock, he was already looking at her, his eyes a contemplative and smoky grey. There was a faint smile on his mouth.

"You look really awful," he commented mildly, looking at the bruises and scratches on her face.

"You look worse," she told him. He had a massive black eye which was fading fast but still gave him a very comical appearance. Even in the shadowy light, she could see how battered he was. Even his mouth was bruised.

"Cedric".

"Yes Hermione?"

"Was it venom and concussion that made you call out my name?" she asked him hesitantly.

Cedric's lips twitched.

"Hermione".

"Yes Cedric?"

"Was it venom and concussion that made you blubber over me?"

"I did not blubber over you," she protested in outrage.

"Cedric, don't die! Don't die!" he quoted back.

"You were unconscious ... well practically! Were you pretending?" she demanded furiously.

"Not so unconscious so as not to notice when Hermione Granger's weeping over me," he said with a wicked smile. "It was quite flattering really .... rather romantic ..."

"Look - I would have wept over you if you were Dobby," she told him cuttingly.

"I'm wounded," he told her. Then he glanced down at his bandaged arm. "Literally!"

Hermione groaned. "I would _never_ weep over someone who makes such pathetic jokes," she told him and Cedric laughed softly.

"Would you weep over someone who could teach you all the hexes and curses he knew?" he asked her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Well you can't around expecting to coast on the Bat-Bogey Hex alone ...." he teased her.

"Actually ... Ginny's much better at the Bat-Bogey Hex than I am ...." Hermione confessed ruefully and Cedric laughed. "Do you think the likelihood of us being attacked again by creatures of the dark in the library is particularly high?" she asked him.

"Who knows? But as Professor Dumbledore says - expect the unexpected. Constant vigilance!" Hermione thought for a moment, considering his words and Cedric continued. "In any case, if I am ever going to be trapped in the library again and attacked by deadly creatures of the dark and Dangerous Books with venomous fangs - I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side than you, Hermione Granger," he told her.

Hermione reddened. "That's the most nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" she told him and he smiled.

"Since we're being so candid....I'm rather glad," she stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm very glad that you were there, tonight Cedric ..." she said shyly. "I'm not sure what I would have done if I'd been on my own ..."

Cedric shook his head. "You'd have come up with something. You're the most resourceful person I've ever met, Hermione ... determined, brave .. but like I said - we make a perfect team, you and I".

"Yes ... we do ..." she said softly and despite the shadows, the bruises and cuts, Cedric thought she looked rather beautiful. It might have been the effects of the venom, but he didn't think so.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I ache all over ... I feel like I've been stomped on by a troll ..." she told him, grimacing.

"I compliment you and you call me a troll," Cedric complained.

"What are you talking .." Hermione said and then trailed off. Cedric had covered her with his own body three times that night.

"Girls. So fickle. How quickly you forget," he said with a teasing smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. "You probably saved my life.... although you almost broke all my bones the last two times ..."

"No need to thank me ... just return the favour one day - by lying on top of me. You can feel free to skip the bone breaking part, if you like," he said magnanimously, a positively evil smile on his mouth. Hermione gave a choke of laughter, scarcely able to believe what he had just suggested.

" _Evanesco_ ," Cedric said indicating the small bedside table between their hospital beds. The table vanished into thin air and their beds slid together across the intervening distance.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded warily, aware that his face was now only inches from hers and that if she reached out, she could touch him.

"I did a lot of shouting of hexes and all tonight ... My throat is hoarse," he said. "I don't feel like speaking so loudly," he told her a droll expression in his eyes. "I thought it would be easier to speak if we were ..... closer...." he told her.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I suppose you're right .... my throat suddenly feels a little ... sore as well," she told him. She could see his long dark lashes, see the firmness of his mouth. Despite being horribly injured, he was still the best-looking boy she had ever seen in her life.

"I think you're coming down with something, Granger," Cedric told her regretfully.

"Really?" Hermione asked, a faintly questioning look in her eyes.

"I know I already have and with any luck you've got the same affliction," he told her.

There was a smile in his eyes.

"Is there a cure for this affliction?" Hermione asked him.

Cedric pretended to look grave. "I'm afraid not Granger. Once you've got it- you're done for. There's no medicine known to the Wizarding nor the Muggle World that can cure it."

"I see," Hermione said calmly and Cedric took her hand in his and held it tightly. It was painful for both of them but neither cared. "At least both of us are suffering the same affliction," she told him gravely.

The laughter that filled the air was soft and wondering.

"I wish I could kiss you but ... my face is in so much bloody pain that even speaking hurts," he said ruefully.

Hermione's mouth curved. She pulled her hand from him and kissed her fingertip, her dark eyes looking to his eyes the whole time. Then she placed her fingertip lightly on his lips before drawing her hand back.

"Like I said before. You're a resourceful witch," Cedric said, pulling her hand back to his lips, kissing her tapering fingertip lightly and then watching as she placed it back against her own mouth.

"It'll do for now ..." she whispered.

Cedric reached out and took her hand in his again, holding onto it tightly.

"As soon as we're both better ... I'll give you a proper kiss," he promised her.

"That goes without saying," she told him, slanting him a slightly naughty smile.

His hand tightened on hers. "You're also a disobedient little fourth year ... when a prefect tells you to run and save yourself ... you're supposed to run. Next time - listen to me. Please?" he asked her, a plea in his voice.

Hermione's dark eyes shone with unshed tears and she smiled. "Never .... you held my hand so tightly tonight and I knew that _everything_ was going to be all right ..... nothing mattered as long as you were holding onto me ..." His hand tightened. "I will never run and leave you behind," she told him fiercely. "I'll be right there ... protecting you ... the way you're protecting me .."

"That sounds like a promise ... or a threat ..." he remarked.

"It's a bit of both, she told him.

"Glad to hear it," he said. "So I guess you'll be helping me get through the rest of the Tournament," he said with a grin.

"That also goes without saying," she told him.

He smiled slowly. "You know - I think the shrieking agony in my face is reducing by the second," he told her. Hermione's eyebrows lifted questioningly as their faces slid closer together.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her chair in the medical wing fast asleep when all of a sudden howl of pain from Cedric made her wake up abruptly.

"Are you all right dear?" she called out anxiously to the two patients behind the area which had been curtained off.

"Fine! Just fine!" she heard Cedric call out in a slightly muffled voice.

"He's fine!" Hermione also called out.

Madam Pomfrey could have sworn that she heard giggling and soft laughter but after shaking her head which was still cloudy with sleep, she drifted back into dreamland and not even Hermione's giggling exclamation of: "Behave! You're injured!" disturbed her gentle snores.

  
**The End**   



End file.
